


Caught

by Merula31



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Sex Toys, Yaoi, but no mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merula31/pseuds/Merula31
Summary: Duo's hair was escaping its braid, tiny wisps curling around his face. Heero wanted to reach out and smooth it back into place. Tame it back into its bindings...





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Merula's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

Duo's hair was escaping its braid, tiny wisps curling around his face. Heero wanted to reach out and smooth it back into place. Tame it back into its bindings...   
  
He realized, suddenly he wanted to do more that that. He knew this feeling. He got it fairly often. He would look at his partner and the need to possess- to claim- to own, would rise inside him until he burned with it. And every time the fire burned hotter, never cooling, demanding some sort of release.   
  
He looked at Duo, intent on the case laid out on the desk in front of him, unaware of the thoughts Heero was harboring about him.   
  
Duo reached up and absently tucked a strand of hair back into his braid. His fingers stroked along his hair as he read, fingers entwining in the strands, binding and then releasing themselves.   
  
Watching this, a plan began to form in Heero's head. A way to cool the fire burning in his blood.   
  
"I have some errands to run," Heero closed the down the computer, saving the file that he was working on, making sure that his voice was steady, giving nothing away to the man on the other side of the desk.   
  
"No problem." Duo looked up, gave Heero one of his blinding smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow then? Have a nice evening."   
  
"You too." Heero got up from his chair, grabbing his jacket. A smile curved his lips as he left their office. He intended to have a very nice evening.   
  
Heero ran his errands, made his preparations. Nothing was left to chance. When he was finished, he let himself into Duo's apartment with the key Duo had given him- in case of an emergency- hid himself and waited.   
  
He barely had gotten in place when he heard the door open. He listened to Duo's steps in the hallway, the door closing again, the slap of his jacket hitting the couch, the clunk of boots being kicked off.   
  
He waited, patient as any spider in a web, for the perfect moment.   
  
He heard Duo hit the play key on his answering machine, listening along with Duo as the messages played... waited...   
  
And then what he'd been waiting for, the slight creak of the bedroom door.

Duo stepped into the bedroom, yawning, his fingers busily undoing the buttons of his Preventers uniform, the tie already undone and loose around his neck.   
  
None of his senses warned him that there was danger in the room. He didn't notice the shadow behind his door that followed him for a few footsteps- and that was his undoing.   
  
A strong arm wrapped around his waist, a cloth covered hand clapped over his mouth. Duo struggled, but whatever was on the cloth made him suddenly dizzy, his vision blurring. He fought fiercely, but the drug was too strong. He slumped unconscious in his assailant's arms.   
  
Heero smiled down at his unconscious prize. Now to get to business.   
  
+  
  
Duo awoke, feeling slightly fuzzy. He didn't remember going to bed, and yet he was lying down on something soft. He tried to turn over and found that he couldn't move.   
  
Alarmed, his eyes flew open, mind categorizing the situation. Hands pinned behind his back, ankles secured together, no clothes... Heero leaning against the headboard next to him, clad only in his spandex shorts, with an amused smile on his face.   
  
Duo blinked, realizing he was in Heero's bedroom, in Heero's bed...   
  
"How the hell did you get me here?"   
  
"Don't you remember?"   
  
The bedroom... the cloth over his mouth... and then all Heero had to do was make sure the hall was clear and he could just carry Duo across the hallway and into his own apartment.   
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I got caught like that. If Une finds out, she'll fire me."   
  
"You know I'm the only one that could catch you that way." Heero leaned over him, his smile widening slightly.   
  
"I know, but it's still embarrassing." Duo sighed, then he smiled. "I really should've known better after this afternoon. I thought you were going to jump me right there in the office. I know that hungry look."   
  
"Where's the challenge in that?" Heero slid off the bed. "Besides, I have other plans."   
  
"Really?" Duo grinned. "I was wondering why you tied me like this instead of the usual..."   
  
Heero slid his arms underneath his lover, lifting him easily. "I picked something up the other day. Just for you."   
  
He carried Duo over to a stand in the middle of the bedroom. Slightly below waist-height, it looked like a small table with two poles on the sides. Manacles and straps dangled from the poles.   
  
Duo stared at it. "That's new."   
  
"I thought you might enjoy a change. After all, you picked up that other piece for me last time..." He helped Duo kneel on the table, Duo's legs stretching past the edge. Heero waited until he had found his balance, and then began to work at the straps binding Duo's feet together.   
  
Duo inhaled sharply at the memory of the last time. He had managed to catch Heero then.... And the time before that. No wonder Heero was looking a little predatory this time...   
  
Not that Duo minded. Of all the games they played since becoming lovers, this one was his favorite.   
  
The table Heero was helping him balance on was wide, but short. A person balanced on it would be resting on their knees- no support for legs or chest, and their thighs would be spread far apart. The bindings would be the only thing holding them on the table. Duo caught his breath as he realized the position he'd be in...   
  
The bindings on his feet vanished and Heero moved quickly, spreading Duo's legs, binding his thighs to the poles. Just because you managed to catch your lover didn't mean he stayed caught. An imprudent act, anything that gave Duo an opening, and Heero knew he'd be the one bound to the table.   
  
Heero made sure that the bindings were secure, but not too tight. He didn't like to mark Duo, didn't like leaving welts or bruises of any kind.   
  
He picked up a collar off a small shelf underneath the table and moved to face Duo. He leaned forward, capturing Duo's mouth with his. Duo kissed him back willingly. Heero's hands placed the collar around Duo's throat, made sure the ring was in the proper position, and then released his lover's mouth. With a smile he tugged on the ring, pulling Duo downwards, making him lean forward until his back was level. Then he picked up the chain that was attached to the front of the table and clipped the end to Duo's collar, holding him in place.   
  
Duo's breathing was accelerated; his eyes were warm as Heero checked one last time to make sure the collar wasn't too tight.   
  
"It's fine."   
  
"Hm..." Heero moved back around the table, shaking his head as he noticed Duo was nearly out of the rope he'd tied around his wrists. Heero gripped Duo's wrists with one hand, opening one of the manacles with the other.   
  
"Had to try."   
  
"I know." Heero bent and kissed Duo's wrist before he snapped the manacle around it, securing it to the pole. A moment later and both wrists were secured. Heero took a step back and circled the table, checking for weaknesses.   
  
There were none. Duo was securely bound to the table, bent over, spread open... Heero took a deep breath. There was one last thing.   
  
He picked up Duo's braid, and pulled the band off of the end, undoing the tight binding, freeing the strands from their imprisonment.   
  
He knelt next to the table, meeting Duo's gaze. "Okay?"   
  
"Very okay..." Duo's eyes were slightly glazed already, and as Heero let his eyes travel down, he could see that Duo was already enjoying this. Ah, right. Nearly forgot. He picked up the ring that lay ready, and reached between Duo's legs, sliding it firmly in place over the already-hard flesh. No need to have the game end too soon.   
  
"Oh!" Duo gasped.   
  
"Nothing uncomfortable?"   
  
"No... please Heero- start soon?" Duo knew that Heero tended to draw these sessions out as long as he could, tormenting his lover delightfully- just as Duo did when he had Heero at his mercy...   
  
"Soon enough." He reached up, letting his fingers slide into the loose hair at Duo's neck, tasting his lover's mouth. "Gag? Blindfold?"   
  
This was an essential part of this game. Capturing, binding, controlling- and yet, offering a choice. Duo knew if he demanded to be freed, Heero would do it in a moment. But that wasn't the only thing they did to ease the surrender. There was always a choice offered to the captive, some small bit of decision left to them...   
  
"Gag- I get the feeling I'm going to be loud... don't want your neighbors mad at you..." Duo murmured.   
  
Heero smiled. He reached out and picked up the gag. The rubber ball went into Duo's waiting mouth, he secured the strap into place and then got to his feet. Duo's gaze followed him, and Heero's blood, already hot, began to spark in his veins at the look in those eyes.   
  
He moved quickly back to the edge of the table, one hand going for the tube he had on the shelf, the other sliding between Duo's legs, stroking the hard flesh between them.   
  
Duo moaned, deep in his throat, pushing back against Heero's hand.   
  
Heero used the lube to coat Duo's entrance, then he put it down on the table so that he could slide a finger in. His hand kept up a leisurely pace, stroking, teasing, giving his other hand plenty of time to prepare Duo.   
  
He had another surprise in store for his lover...   
  
Duo was moaning constantly, words obscured by the gag, but the tone was pleading. Heero smiled and picked up the toy he had purchased when he bought the table. He slid his fingers out of and off of Duo, ignoring the muffled protest and slid the toy in.   
  
Duo's moans went up a few notches- and then became even louder when Heero switched the vibration on to a low hum. Heero stepped away from the table completely, walking around it to gaze at his bound lover. So beautiful- and all his...   
  
Duo's eyes were completely glazed; he gazed at Heero pleadingly, moving his hips, trembling with the sensations racing through his body. Heero pulled off his spandex carefully, Duo's eyes on him making him even harder.   
  
Heero moved closer, bending over, kissing and licking the exposed skin- Duo's face, his throat, the line of his back, his shoulders, the insides of his thighs...   
  
When Duo's sounds hit a pitch that he knew very well, Heero moved quickly, switching off the vibe, sliding the toy out of Duo... coating himself with the lube.   
  
Carefully, he positioned himself, easing into the tight passage that waited for him. Then he began moving slowly, knowing that every stroke was making his lover hotter, teasing the other as long as he could stand, listening carefully to every noise that Duo made. Enjoying every moment of having his lover helpless with desire underneath his hands.   
  
When he couldn't wait anymore, he leaned forward, sliding his hand down Duo's stomach, pulling off the ring, letting his fingers slide around Duo's cock as he increased his pace.   
  
After that it was over quickly. Duo came, tightening down on Heero, his body shaking with release. That sent Heero over the edge.   
  
He leaned there for a moment afterwards, panting. Then he slid out carefully and reached out to release Duo's wrists.   
  
Duo's hands reached down and gripped the edge of the table. He was still shaking.   
  
Heero reached around, unclipping the collar, and pulling Duo back against him. He undid the gag, dropping it on the floor, the collar falling after it a moment later.   
  
Duo pulled in a deep breath, and then another, but he didn't speak.   
  
"You okay?" Heero asked anxiously. It wasn't like Duo to be quiet after sex. Had he done too much? He released Duo's thighs and pulled him off the table. Duo swayed a little and Heero turned him around to face him. "Duo?"   
  
Duo smiled dreamily. "I liked that. It was really good." He patted Heero's cheek. "Why are you frowning?"   
  
"You weren't answering." Heero tugged Duo to the bed. "I wondered if I hurt you."   
  
"I wasn't? I thought I was really loud." Duo's smile grew wider. "I'm not hurt. That was really good. I liked it."   
  
"Yes," Heero felt his own lips twitch in a smile. "It was. And you said that already." He lay down on the bed, pulling Duo after him.   
  
Duo curled up on his chest. "Did I? Well, it was really good. I'm tired now though." And his eyes closed.   
  
Heero smiled, satisfied and reached out to turn off the light. "Good night Duo."   
  
"Night Heero..." A yawn. "That was really good..."   
  
Heero lay awake for a few more minutes, letting his hands wander over Duo's body, making sure that he hadn't damaged his lover. Then he fell asleep too.   
  
And awoke a few hours later to find his hands pinned above him, a grinning Duo sitting on his legs.   
  
"My turn!"  
  
end


End file.
